In the related art, as alignment processing on an alignment film provided in a liquid crystal display apparatus, rubbing processing has been the mainstream. However, in recent years, photoalignment processing is put to practical use. The photoalignment processing is more excellent than rubbing processing in that dust or static electricity is not generated in the photoalignment processing.
PTL 1 discloses a liquid crystal display apparatus including an alignment film subjected to the photoalignment processing (referred to as “a photoalignment film”). The liquid crystal display apparatus disclosed in PTL 1 is a vertical alignment (VA) mode liquid crystal display apparatus. A photoalignment film of this liquid crystal display apparatus is a vertical alignment film that causes liquid crystal molecules to be vertically aligned in a state where a voltage is not applied.
The photoalignment processing can also be used for a horizontal alignment film in addition to a vertical alignment film disclosed in PTL 1.